The 13th Tribe
by Compbrain1720
Summary: Earth is lost, a population of 7 Billion is now 3 Million. None of our Allies have room for us. And our people are dying in the acid rain of Earth. However a light is visible in the Darkness. A place where the Tau'ri can rebuild. The Tribes of Kobol offer a refuge for the bloodied children of Earth.


**_Compbrain1720; Ok, this is my third or so attempt at writing a Stargate / Battlestar crossover. But in the words of Andy Spencer, everything is just being vomited back out in a slightly different flavor. So ShadowXV and myself decided to write a Stargate BSG crossover in an entirely new way. _**

_We decided to reverse the roles and explore what it would be like if Earth was given refuge by the colonies, not the other way around. How would the Colonies respond, how would the Terrans respond? What about the Jaffa?_

_ShadowXV; The Terrans, the Colonials, and the Jaffa: these groups will respond to a threat none of them ever thought would come to pass. Will the Terrans prove they are the Fifth Race? Will the Jaffa overcome their past to build something great? Will the Colonials be able to handle what is to come? What will become of their plan for the colonies?_

_Updated for Beta 1/15/15: To everyone who mentioned in reviews about needing a Beta reader. We have two now. I hope it's better and easier to follow events. Thank you for your patience, hopefully the wait will be worth it._

((((o))))

**January 2009**

"Condition red! All security teams to your positions. Colonel Carter to the control room." Sergeant Walter Harriman called out through the SGC intercom.

"What is it, Walter?" Colonel Carter asked when she arrived in the control room.

"Ma'am, intersystem sensors have detected the Wraith superhive by Jupiter."

"They're later then I thought they'd be. It's been two weeks since Atlantis arrived."

"Maybe they were culling before they decided to attack?" Shepherd speculated.

"Or finishing their upgrades?" Rodney added as he walked in.

"You two should get to Atlantis. We're going to be busy soon."

"Ma'am." Walters's voice was shaking and Sam turned to look at the sensor display.

Sam turned and said, "Oh no! Get me the president now." Rodney looked at the same screen and paled. He ran out the door to the newly installed transport booth to Atlantis.

In her office a few minutes later. "Mr. President, we've detected the Wraith superhive. But that's not all, we're detecting thirty Ha'taks nearing the system in hyperspace."

"Please tell me that they are Free Jaffa ships, Colonel." The president almost pleaded, but managed to keep it out of his voice.

"I can't Mr. President. I'll put in a call to Bra'tac, but I highly doubt they are Free Jaffa."

"Do you have a contingency plan?" Resignation was in his tone.

"I'll put in the order to launch all of our ships and Colonel Shepherd will be in the control chair. Dr. McKay has tied the Antarctic platform to Atlantis, so that's online. We have also moved the ZPM from Area 51 to the Daedalus. Atlantis will be providing the power to Earth's native drones."

"Thank you, Colonel. Good luck."

"We'll all need it." Sam hung up and walked back to the control room, "Walter, dial Chulak."

((((o))))

A few minutes later Bra'tac's face appeared on the monitor.

"Colonel Carter, are you well?" Sam's face showed the worry she felt for the coming battle.

"Not really. Bra'tac, we're detecting thirty Ha'taks on a course to Earth. You know of the Wraith superhive?"

"Yes. Recently word has reached me of a massive ship that fired blue bolts of energy at its enemies. It has no shields yet weapons do not damage it. And it carries hundreds of fighters. It recently destroyed the Lucien Alliance."

Sam slightly paled. "Thank you Bra'tac. I have to go and prepare for this fight."

"Colonel Carter, is there anything the Jaffa can do?"

"Send any ships you can to help." Sam closed the line and closed her eyes. It suddenly hit her fully what was about to happen. The weight of the impending battle that she knew could not easily be covered up or won and the consequences flashed through her mind all at once. Pulling herself out of that line of thought she turned and said, "Major Davis, I'm transferring to Atlantis. Keep the evacuees moving." Sam walked into the converted closet and pressed the control that beamed her to Atlantis. She quickly followed her old route and stepped into the control room.

Woolsey turned to her as soon as she arrived. "Colonel Carter, I release command of Atlantis to you." He had been the first person informed of the superhive and the Ha'taks, and he knew that Sam was a better leader for this fight.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Rodney, tell me that the weapons and shields are ready."

"Of course. Shepherd is in the chair room and is ready to fire. Colonels Mitchell, Caldwell, and Ferretti have their ships cloaked between us and the hive." Rodney said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Get me those ships." Sam ordered, then turned to the monitor which switched to show a split screen of the ships' commanders. "Colonels, as you know, we're tracking thirty Ha'taks on their way. If they are enemy, _Daedalus_ you will engage them while _Odyssey_ and _Hammond_ attack the hive. Keep out of its firing solution and keep your ships moving. You have maneuverability, so take advantage of it."

"Yes Sir." The colonels responded. Colonel Ferretti on the Hammond closed down his comm line first, followed by Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus, and Colonel Mitchell last.

Three minutes later the Ha'taks dropped out of hyperspace and quickly opened fire, followed by the superhive. The Ha'taks targeted Earth's energy grid and main transportation centers. Rodney theorized that the hive must be scanning Earth and sending targets to the Ha'taks.

Atlantis started firing drones at the hive while backed up by the _Odyssey_ and _Hammond_. "Colonel," Chuck, the lead technician for the control room called, ducking as sparks flew from a computer bank. "Were receiving a signal from a Ha'tak."

"I am Natan," came out of the speakers. The video portion of the signal left ignored as all the screens were occupied. "Our gods have delivered us from the confines of mortality. As heathen destroyers, you must all burn in the sacred fires of damnation. May the Wraith rule forever!" The connection closed as his ship exploded from a salvo of drones.

Wonderful. Sam said to herself. "John, as annoying as he is, keep firing on the hive."

"Yes, Colonel." Shepherd was clearly distracted as his voice came through the radio.

"Colonel," Chuck spoke up, "the Wraith are directing weapons fire at Area 51."

"Is it evacuated?"

"No, Ma'am, but they've managed to get a shield activated. The generators for the X-305 project were re-tasked."

"Good." Sam then switched to her radio "John, see if you can send a drone into an inactive weapon port on the hive."

"I'll try," John said quickly. A few moments later a drone detonated inside a Wraith energy cannon.

"It worked! That cannon is down!" Rodney said happily, but quickly switched to his usual tone when his life was in danger. "But it's already being repaired."

"John, do that again, but use more drones."

"I'm working on it." A few moments later Rodney reported that the weapons fire from the hive was slowing down until it was only firing a few shots a minute. After a few more minutes the hive jumped into hyperspace, and everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief as the surviving Ha'taks followed.

((((o))))

"What's our status?" Sam asked.

Rodney was still reading data as he replied, "Not good. We only have about 3 dozen drones left, the _Hammond_ is losing power and _Daedalus_ has lost power. Neither ship was really ready for battle. The Hammond was not even fully finished and Daedalus was still damaged from its first fight with the hive. But, thankfully, _Odyssey_ is fine. Atlantis is ok, but we took the brunt of the Wraith weapons fire." He looked up before adding, "Oh, and by the way, people. Earth knows about aliens now. I bet quite a few satellites got a good view of us too. Of course that's not taking into account the amount of damage the infrastructure took. Most of the planet lost power and most of the main junction stations were knocked out. Also I'm reading 500 darts still in the atmosphere." He turned back to his laptop and pulled up the sensor readouts.

"Leave those to the Air Force, they should be able to deal with darts. They aren't that maneuverable." Jack O'Neill said as he stepped out of the transporter booth. "Well done everyone. We have survived this battle and Earth is still in one piece. That's a win in my book. Let the politicians deal with the fallout of disclosure.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Rodney." Sam depressed her radios mic and said "John, take a break. You'll need it when they return." Then she changed her radio frequency and called "Odyssey."

"We're here, Sam." Colonel Mitchell replied

"Cam, I need you to help the _Hammond _and _Daedalus_. Also, Rodney is going to be assembling a science team to get the disabled Ha'taks online after they are secured, so be ready to beam security teams to them. I think we'll need them."

"Got it Sam, I'm assembling the teams now." The radio clicked.

"Chuck, where are the Wraith and Alliance?" Sam asked, shutting down her radio mic.

"Here," he said, bringing their locations up on the main monitor. "They're heading to Lucia."

"Looks like we won't have to worry about the Alliance again." Sam was about to breathe a sigh of relief if Woolsey hadn't interrupted..

"But we have something far worse," Woolsey finished for her.

"Colonel Carter, Mr. Woolsey: we're being contacted by the president." The screen blinked and the president appeared.

"Mr. President." Richard and Sam greeted.

"Colonel, Mr Woolsey, what happened?" His tone wasn't accusatory but he was clearly demanding answers.

"We were caught off guard. We didn't expect the Wraith to defeat the Lucian Alliance. We don't know how they met them or even how they knew of them." Richard said. "Colonel Carter has sent teams to secure and survey the disabled Ha'taks. We intend on bringing as many online as we can to help when the Wraith return."

"You know they will return?" The President asked

"We have been a thorn in the Wraith's side since we first arrived in Pegasus. They will return, if only to eliminate any possible reprisals." Mr Woolsey said, as the more diplomatic of the two.

"I agree with Mr Woolsey, Sir." Sam said.

"What do you need, Colonel? Whatever it is you need from any country, I will get it."

"Something to keep damaging the Wraith cannons. We have a strategy to use against the hive. But we don't have enough drones to keep the strategy up." Sam explained.

"What about conventional weapons. Will anything work?" he asked.

"None that I can think of."

"Colonel Carter, Admiral Black, United States Navy. Would our nuclear tipped rounds for the 16" guns work?"

Sam thought about it and nodded. "If they can be fired into the Wraith cannons maybe. But the battle cruisers don't have any guns large enough to fire 16" shells."

"Do the battle cruiser railguns use standard replaceable warheads?" The Admiral asked

"Yes."

"Good, with permission, Mr. President, I'll prep the nuclear tipped rounds for transport."

"Go. Good work, Admiral." The admiral saluted the president and left to make the arrangements.

"If this works," Army General Stryker asked, "what about missiles? Is there any way to get our missiles into space with your fancy tech?"

"Not quickly. Nor can we easily change a missile into one that is space capable."

"What about the AS-761 missile the Army developed, we have about 700 in storage?" General Stryker asked.

"I haven't heard of it." Sam responded.

"The AS-761 is the army's prototype anti-space missile. We developed it after that, supposed, comet back in 2000."

"Will they fit in a battle cruiser's launcher?" Sam asked

"From what I'm seeing, yes." The General answered, looking at the BC-304s specs on the notes in front of him.

((((o))))

John Shepherd stalked into Atlantis's brig and stared at Todd who was standing smirking in the center of the cell. "Ahh, Shepherd. How was the battle?"

John growled and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Todd's knee. "How did the hive know about the Lucian Alliance."

"Ahhh," Todd responded in his typical arrogant manner, "So that is why the battle took so long. I'm afraid that would be my fault. You see when I was on the Daedalus I downloaded some data. Specifically your database on this galaxy. My subordinate may have gotten his hands on it."

John fired his gun into Todd's knee sending him to the ground screaming. "Give me one good reason for not killing you right now?" He growled.

Todd snarled at John and stood. Suddenly he started laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha. I have said it before John Shephard. You would make a good Wraith. It is to bad you aren't."

John looked at his gun then back at Todd before he turned and stormed out. Todd smirked in his cell and went back to his meditation as his knee was rapidly healing.

((((o))))

Two days later, a fleet of thirty two FJN Ha'tak dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of Earth. Jaffa Master Bra'tac was leading them. Six days later the Wraith and Lucian returned.

"Where is the hive, Chuck?" General O'Neill asked as he stepped out of the transporter booth

"It dropped out of orbit in the asteroid field, General."

"What is it doing there?"

"I think I know. They just jumped into hyperspace Colonel." Chuck's tone changed to fear instantly as he said "They're towing an asteroid."

"They're going to drop an asteroid on us." Sam said in horror.

"Incoming message from the hive, on speakers" The speakers activated and a Wraith voice filled the room. "_You have been a pest for long enough. We do not need your world anymore. This galaxy has enough feeding ground to last us for millennia._"

"Colonel, the hive is escorting the asteroid down. None of our ships can get near it. The drones are being intercepted by darts before they can even hit the asteroid."

"We failed." Sam whispered to herself. Moments later the asteroid crashed into Texas, sending an immense dust cloud into the air and causing colossal earthquakes. The massive quake ripped open several fault lines and caused numerous volcanic eruptions sending even more particulates into the air. The open comm line sent the Wraith laughter to every ship in orbit before the Wraith and Lucien jumped out.

On Earth, the civilian population was panicking. Seven volcanoes had erupted and geologists were recording quakes along the ring of fire. Atlantis directed its sensors at the volcanos and saw that many more were preparing to erupt.

((((o))))

Atlantis herself, was in reasonable shape and suffered little damage. However the city was still recovering from the battle.

"Colonel Carter, why the hell did you let this happen?" The president demanded from Air Force One. The screen showed several other world leaders listening in on the conference.

"Mr. President," Jack said, stepping into view of the camera, "the Wraith just broke every one of their known policies by using that asteroid. We had no idea that the Wraith would ever sacrifice the chance for a food supply as rich as Earth. It would be like us purposely destroying the richest source of food we have during a famine. There's nothing anyone could have done. I would have made the same calls as Colonel Carter."

"I see. I apologize Colonel. It was unfair to blame you."

"_Couldn't you have shot down that asteroid?"_ The Chinese president demanded, not willing to back down."

"No, the Wraith escorted it in. We couldn't get any of our ships close enough to destroy it or tow it into hyperspace." Sam explained.

"Colonel," Chuck yelled, "hyperspace event! It's the superhive. It's towing another asteroid. This time over Russia!"

"Stop it!" The IOA representative yelled over the comm line.

"Chuck, is there anything over that area?"

"The Jaffa have three Ha'taks over Europe. They've already engaged." They entered the control room and looked at the screen showing the progress of the battle. Another window opened and the _Odyssey _dropped out and fired on the asteroid. However at that range, the beam had little effect.

"Sam, they have to stop it, this asteroid is radioactive!" McKay said from the sensor terminal.

"It's too late," Chuck said. "It's entering the atmosphere. It's going to hit near the Ukraine, Poland border. Prevailing winds will carry the radioactive dust into Russia and towards China."

"They're trying to exterminate us, to ensure we can't attack them again." Richard whispered. "They want to make an example of us. Show the Galaxy what happens to those who oppose them."

"Bring the president's channel to this screen." Sam ordered.

"Colonel, why hasn't that asteroid been stopped? It is sending geiger counters through the roof!"

"We're working on it, Sir. The Wraith are keeping our ships back."

"You have to do something!" a random ambassador yelled.

"We're trying," Sam almost growled. "Sir I have to go try to deal with this."

"Go Colonel."

Despite the SGC and Jaffa's best efforts, the asteroid crashed into the planet. As the hive entered hyperspace, Wraith laughter echoed across Earth's communication networks once again.

((((o))))

"Mr. President, I recommend we proceed with planetary evacuations," General O'Neill said. Sam was helping repair the Hammond, leaving Jack in command of Atlantis. "We can't stop the Wraith. They're trying to exterminate us so that we can't retaliate."

"I realize that, General O'Neill. Proceed with the evacuations. General Landry is on his way to Atlantis, he'll coordinate military evacuations."

"Yes, Mr. President."

A few hours later, three Al'kesh opened a window less than a mile above the Atlantic Ocean. They slammed into the ocean at hypersonic velocities immediately followed by another asteroid. With the massive acceleration of hyperspace, the asteroid created a crater in the ocean floor. The water from the crash site flashed into steam as a result of the impact energy. As water rushed back in to fill the void, the steam was pushed up into the atmosphere. The hot water that rushed back in was also vaporised as it hit the exposed mantle, sending more steam into the air. The impact created a Tsunami that crossed the Atlantic, the displacement carried the steam cloud across the world.

The excessive ash, dirt, and vapor in the air created a greenhouse effect, locking in the heat from the steam and volcanoes. Much of the planet's surface was being heated.

((((o))))  
>A month later<p>

"Alright everyone, quiet down." Richard Woolsey was the new president of the United States and de facto leader of Earth's societies. The wave from the last asteroid had wiped out DC and all of the coastal cities on the Atlantic. "Rodney, how is Atlantis? Radek, I will want fleet status next, but first, why haven't the Wraith come back?"

"Because we're screwed." Jack O'Neill said. "They purposely didn't kill everyone on Earth so that the military would be trapped here. If they had killed all the civilians the military would have been free to cause as much chaos as we wanted to. As long as we are still here, trying to save our people, we can't strike back, and they have the added benefit of knowing where we are." Everyone was silent as they absorbed the truth of Jacks words. Finally, Rodney ended the uncomfortable silence.

"Atlantis is in good shape overall. Shields are operating at the lowest possible level to save power. We can take off at any time. We have plenty of power in the ZPMs and since we are here, I have finished the repairs to the main power conduit that was damaged when we had to leave Lantea. We've also mounted seven plasma beam weapons to the tops of a few towers and tied them to the control chair. On the downside, we are completely out of drones - again."

"Any ideas, Rodney?" Woolsey asked.

"I think we should go through the Ancients database to find the locations of any more outposts. If we can, we can bolster our supply of drones."

"Get on that," Woolsey told him. "It's top priority, and see if you can come up with a design for a drone that we can build. It doesn't have to be as powerful as a Lantean drone, but something that Atlantis can fire." He ignored Rodney's indignation and turned to the civilian representative. "Alright, Governor Armstrong, how is the civilian population?" Governor Armstrong was the last surviving American senator. He had been offered the presidency but he had initially refused due to a heart condition. In the chaos, medicines were running low and if they ran out, his death would cause even more chaos. He accepted the presidency just long enough to name RIchard Woolsey as his vice president and resign. Not exactly legal but they would let the historians deal with that later.

"We have close to 30,000 civilians on Atlantis at the moment, and they are content for now, but we will need more security soon. The shock is beginning to wear off, and they will be rioting and demanding someone to hang soon."

"I hope you are joking?" Colonel Everett Young asked the senator.

"No, I'm not. And I do mean hang literally. They will want a scapegoat - someone to vent their anger on."

"And is there nothing we can do about that?" Woolsey asked

"No, but we'll need to come up with something soon."

"Todd." Colonel Shepherd said, offering an opinion for the first time since the Wraith attack. Simply by speaking, he drew the attention of everyone in the room. "I mean, he's the one who recovered the ZPM from the Asurans. Without him, none of this would have happened. If they want to hang someone, let it be Todd."

"Thats an idea." Woolsey said, "Not the first choice I would make. Is there any additional information that we can extract from him before we let the masses at him?"

"We could use the Asgard core to construct a mind probe like Anubis used on Thor. Get everything from him and place it in a locked off, non-networked computer and sift through his mind that way. Then, they can have him." Sam said.

"You know, if the masses get their hands on him, they'll take him apart piece by piece," Woolsey commented, gravely.

"We're not going it keep him alive, Sir," Sam explained. "We can't feed him."

"I would prefer not to, but at least he will be be of some use one more time." Woolsey said, "See to it." He quickly gave orders to the rest of the departments. "Radek what's our fleet status? And General O'Neill I want our military status next."

"The _Odyssey_, _Daedalus _and _Hammond _are back to full power, and the port flight pods of all the ships have been converted into refugee camps. The four Ha'taks we took from the Alliance are workable. All have sublight and life support, but no shields or hyperdrive. Also the Russian prototype cargo ship, the _Arctic Sea_, has been finished using parts from the destroyed Ha'taks.

"The cargo ship is already in orbit and beaming up supplies and such into its cargo bay. We would have used it for people, but we decided that it's better to store supplies, as the supplies will keep people alive and hold off starvation."

"Very well." Suddenly the city shook again. The people in the conference room ignored the shaking except for Colonel Carter who checked her laptop.

"Another quake, and it opened up another vent."

"That's the seventh since the attack. How long till it stops?" Caldwell asked.

"They won't. Not until the tectonic plates stop shifting." McKay said.

"Great." Jack said, sarcastically.

"All right," President Woolsey said, "General O'Neill, military assets?"

"Dr. Zelenka gave you our fleet status. This is a combination of all militaries from the entire world. The Air Forces of the world have 7,000 workable aircraft left. Including fighters, bombers, and helicopters. We have 5,000 men left from the Air Force not counting those serving on the 304's. All armies, One tank battalion and 10,000 men. All Navies, 200 ships and 3 aircraft carriers, 65,000 men and woman left. As I said before these numbers are for the remains of the whole worlds military assets. Men women and equipment."

Jack took a breath and continued, "I ordered the Arctic Sea to begin moving equipment to the Alpha Site. Tanks, planes, cargo containers, and more are being shuttled over constantly. I was hoping that Bra'tac could loan us a few Al'kesh cargo containers to speed up the process, or see if we could build our own."

"I'll ask him." Daniel said.

"I'll see if we can cobble something together." Sam added.

"Thank you, Colonel. Dr. Wray, how is the fleet doing in the Pacific?"

"The 230 yachts, cruise ships, and, well, basically people movers are filled with about 1,610,000 people from every country on Earth. What we're most worried about is food and medical supplies. But that's the basic supplies. The ships are in bad shape as well, the acid rain is eating away at the ship hulls. So far we estimate three months until the ships develop hull breaches."

"Sam, can we move a shield generator from the destroyed Ha'taks and put it on a ship to protect it from the acid?" Woolsey asked.

Sam, Rodney and Radek thought about it and Sam replied, "Relatively easily. We need a big ship for it, but if we run the shield at minimal power, one of the nuclear aircraft carriers will be able to power a shield strong enough to block the acid." Sam explained.

"Good, how long?"

"About three days to remove the generator since we will probably need parts from several different ships." Sam said. Rodney then took over. "Modifying the shield to work as a dome will take probably a few hours." Radek then finished, "The time consuming part will be assembling the shield in the rain on the deck of an aircraft carrier and supplying power. If we could use a 304, leave it hovering over the work site, we wouldn't have to deal with the acid rain. Work would be much easier."

"I'll let people know." Camille Wray said, smiling.

"And I will have the Hammond work with you." Woolsey said. "Now, Sergeant Harriman, how has the search gone for food on the planets we have explored?"

"Pretty good, Sir. We have found seven planets with large fields of wild grains and fruits. The farmers among our population have started harvesting it. Also I've heard from the fishing ships from up north they reported that they have thousands of egg sacs from their catches that they have frozen. They're wondering if using them to start a fish colony on another planet would be possible."

"Dr. McKay?" Richard asked the newly named Dr. Jennifer McKay.

"It should be. If I remember right, the Alpha Site has a massive ocean. We will have to test the water and the ecosystem before we can risk introducing them. It would be better to find another way at first. But I know that Atlantis has the equipment to start growing fish using those eggs."

"Sergeant, please thank those fishermen for their foresight. Have them package up those eggs and bring them to Atlantis. Sam, some of those ships are full fish processing facilities. Would it be possible to move the entire fishing fleet to the Alpha Site?"

"You mean, move two ocean going ships through hyperspace to another planet?" Sam asked, to which Woolsey nodded. "Maybe. I'll need to run a few scans and simulations. But it might be possible."

Woolsey nodded and turned, "Colonel Caldwell, what are your findings of the scans of Earth.

"Good enough, there are another 3,000,000 survivors that are currently safe inside shelters. But they won't be for long. As you know, the earthquakes are getting worse." Caldwell said. "We need a place to send people."

"What about the Alpha Site?"

O'Neill took over since he was most familiar with the Alpha Site, "We have already sent 6,000 people through. We're sending more through with tents and such, but the Alpha Site is going through winter right now, which is why I'm having equipment sent. The area free of winter is perfect for equipment but we don't have an infrastructure for people."

Woolsey nodded and asked, "The Jaffa?"

"Still rebuilding after the Ori. They don't have room either." Dr. Lee said gloomily. The lack of sleep, rest, and coffee was getting to everyone. "Plus many Jaffa will start dying soon because we aren't sending them Tretonin."

"If they can send us Naquadah, we can use the Transporters to fabricate large quantities of Tretonin," Sam told Woolsey "and if we ask for more than we need we can use the rest for rebuilding."

"Daniel, see to it." Woolsey said and then asked, "Anyone have any other ideas?" When no one responded he asked, "Anything?"

Dr. Lee offered, "We have already considered everything, sir. We've looked through all the planets we have visited. None will work. We have been through this with the Langaran. An industrialized society cannot simply go back to an agrarian. It doesn't work."

Dr. Wray looked at everyone and asked, "What about the X-305? True, it does not have weapons or shields but it should be able to help with things."

Carter shook her head. "The project got pushed back. We needed to redesign the shield and power distribution grid. The shields being built at Area 51 and the power grid being built on site were having trouble working together. The ship can't fly."

Woolsey looked at the two and asked, "What's the 305?"

O'Neill answered, "Basically she's our version of the Aurora and O'Neill class ships. They were ordered by the IOA to be true international ships. Due to their power, they would be able to launch a full air wing on par with a Nimitz. The ship Dr. Wray was asking about is the prototype, while it could be brought to Earth now, the problem is that she is not ready. Heck even her life support is not fully online yet."

"Where is this ship?" Woolsey asked.

"The 305 was being built at a top secret location off world. I don't even have the complete Stargate address. I have sequence one." "I have sequence two." Sam replied "I have the third sequence." Dr. Wray said.

"Very well. Colonel Carter, what do you need to get the 305 online? At least get hyperdrive, life support, and shields working?"

"A lot. But if we had another Ha'tak we could strip it for parts. Some of the destroyed Ha'taks in orbit may help."

"That's top priority. Dr. Lee, are you able to set up the shield for the civilian fleet?"

Dr Lee sighed as he pondered the possibilities. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, Sam top priority. It doesn't have to be to Asgard standards. Just get the ship working and safe. Dr. Radek, please get those hyperspace cargo containers built. By the end of the month, I want those destroyed Ha'taks gone. The rest of their parts stored on Atlantis or the 305 construction site. Rodney, I want you to install the working Ha'tak's weapons on the 304's and Atlantis. We have them, let's use them. Then once the 305 is built, I want the remains of the Ha'taks to be used to build a massive people mover. It doesn't have to be pretty, just something to get people off Earth. I don't care if it's made of wood, steel, and concrete, as long as it is safe and can hold people." Rodney was about to snap at Woolsey but Sam cut him off.

"There's one race we haven't asked. Granted we haven't contacted them yet, at least not officially." Sam said looking at O'Neill and Woolsey. "SG13 was sent as a long term recon team. They have been there for 4 years. They had one more left."

"Who are these people?" Caldwell asked, as everyone leaned in to listen.

"They're called the 12 Tribes of Kobol. We were told about them by the Asgard before the war against the Ori. They hoped that we and they could become close allies and friends in the recovery process. They are space faring and probably have the single largest fleet in the galaxy. Larger even than the Jaffa. But there's a problem." Sam explained.

"They don't use hyperdrive or energy weapons. Nor do they use Naquadah. They are less advanced than the Tollan or Serrakin. But more advanced than us pre-Stargate." Jack said.

"How much farther?"

"Close to 500 years, on tech alone. But that isn't counting their industry. They have 12 worlds under their control. And three are as industrialized as Earth was."

"Why haven't we contracted them yet?" Wray asked, echoing everyone thoughts.

"We have been getting ready to. SG13 has been living among them learning about them and telling us about their customs and how they would react to us contacting them."

"And how does SG13 believe that they will respond?"

"That depends on us, according to SG13."

"The Colonials will want us to join them. According to them, Earth is their 13th tribe. They believe that humans were created on Kobol by their gods, the Olympian Parthenon."

"Great! More Goa'uld worshipers." McKay said under his breath.

"Actually no, they don't worship the Goa'uld. According to SG13, the Lords of Kobol, this version of the 12 Olympians, match up more to the Ancients then the Goa'uld."

"So, after they returned from Pegasus, the Ancients took humans from Ancient Greece and took them to this Kobol?" Rodney asked.

Daniel spoke up, "Well not Ancient Greece, but yes. From what SG13 has reported, we made a rough timeline. We think that Ancient Greece was actually founded, or at least influenced heavily, by the actual 13th tribe returning from Kobol. But yes," Daniel told the room, "it seems like the Olympian Parthenon, as we know it, was created by the Goa'uld, but the foundation was laid by the Ancients."

Camille Wray was getting impatient, "This is fascinating and all but not relevant. Will we be able to contact them?"

"We will have to ask Colonel Simpson, but I don't see any other option." Sam replied, taking another gulp of coffee that would hopefully keep her awake.

"Ok," Woolsey was also exhausted, last question, then we can wrap this up. The Apollo and Sun Tzu, what are we doing to get them back?"

"We sent parts through the Stargate to them. We hope that they will be able to repair their hyperdrives and return to Earth. We told them not to risk a return unless they're sure they will make it." Rodney said as he started smiling. "They contacted us yesterday and said that they're stopping at the Tria. They plan to link their hyperdrives and bring the Tria back with them."

"Can they do that?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes, rather easily too." Rodney answered, grinning. "The hyperdrive engine is fine. It's the window generators that are damaged. Basically, the engine and transmission are fine. It just needs a new set of tires. And the Tria didn't have any spares." Rodney explained.

"Ten thousand years waiting for a spare tire?" Shepherd said, amazed.

"How long to get the Tria online and back here?" Woolsey smiled lightly. The Tria would exponentially increase their defenses and strength.

"Well, assuming that the Tria is repaired by now, a few days max until they arrive. With an intergalactic hyperdrive and Ancient power source, the Tria will be faster than an Asgard ship."

"Impressive. Rodney, hold off on installing staff cannons on the 304's. Split them between Atlantis and the Tria. Both are far too reliant on drones."

The meeting ended, and everyone got up to either sleep or get back to work.


End file.
